<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>They Are The Magi by officepark</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28154649">They Are The Magi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/officepark/pseuds/officepark'>officepark</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fallout: New Vegas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Adjacent, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:29:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28154649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/officepark/pseuds/officepark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharing books with Arcade has become a pleasant part of Vulpes' routine. He simply does not understand the purpose of "The Gift of the Magi" or why Arcade encouraged him to read it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arcade Gannon/Vulpes Inculta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>They Are The Magi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vulpes shuts the book with a dull snap. He’s cross-legged on his bedroll, his knees brushing Arcade’s. They’ve made a habit of stolen moments together in his tent, pouring over his small collection of books, magazines, and product manuals. Arcade doesn’t seem to get much out of the latter, but Vulpes supposes he’s been a little spoiled for things to read in his life. Until now.</p><p>Now that he has Arcade’s reading habits to consider above his own, Vulpes has been swiping even more books during his missions across the Mojave. His collection over the years has grown slowly, taking only what he feels was absolutely necessary to better himself for the Legion. It remains to be seen how this “Gift of the Magi” will do that.</p><p>Arcade looks up from his own reading. Apparently, he had been familiar with the story of the Magi-gift and encouraged Vulpes to read it. Vulpes scrutinizes him. </p><p>“Uh… what’d you think?” Arcade asks, closing his book on his thumb to mark his place. </p><p>“I do not understand,” Vulpes replies honestly. </p><p>Arcade chuckles a little, setting his book to the side entirely. “Okay,” he says. He has the tone he uses when he’s trying to “teach” Vulpes something. He leans back on his hands. “Book club’s in session then. Let’s talk about it.”</p><p>Vulpes lets out a sigh, although he isn’t as irritated as it makes him sound. Arcade has taught him of this playfulness. He straightens his back, fingers curling over the book’s spine. “There is irony in the plot,” Vulpes says. Arcade nods along, looking like he’s suppressing a grin. “But I do not know if I am meant to laugh. I still do not know who or what the magi are. They are only mentioned in the last paragraph as being wise.”</p><p>“Well,” Arcade starts, but Vulpes holds up his hand.</p><p>“I am not done,” he says. “It goes on to say that what these characters have done is wise. I do not see how. At least, the woman fairs better, her hair will grow back, and she will have use of the combs. The man’s gold pocket watch is lost to him forever, and he is left with nothing but a chain he cannot use.” </p><p>“No, but, they have each other,” Arcade supplies. “They sacrificed their own treasures for each other, which is the whole point of… y’know, loving another person. Or something.”</p><p>Vulpes considers this for a moment. He does not consider any of his scant personal belongings to be treasures. There is nothing he would not hesitate to give up to the Legion, at least, or even leave behind in the dust if it were required of him. Perhaps this is because any treasure of his is a treasure of the Legion already.</p><p>“They were bound by house and marriage, were they not?” he asks. “Surely there is some joint ownership of these treasures already, and a line crossed when they are sold.”</p><p>“Okay, well, with the hair at least, once again, there’s something called <i>bodily autonomy</i>–”</p><p>“Yes, yes,” Vulpes waves him off. “Why is it so urgent that they must find gifts for one another?”</p><p>“Old World tradition,” Arcade explains. “That’s what the magi are from, by the way.”</p><p>Vulpes hums. “This tradition. It happens every year?”</p><p>“Uh, yes?”</p><p>“Then they have had a full year to prepare, and I do not understand the desperation.”</p><p>Arcade rolls his eyes, leaning forward to give Vulpes a little shove. “Now you’re just being difficult on purpose,” he says. His arms snake around Vulpes’ shoulders. It is not unwelcome.</p><p>“I am not,” Vulpes protests, though he finds himself smiling. </p><p>Arcade is warm, and the desert nights have gotten colder as of late. Even in his own mind, this is a transparent excuse. He abandons the offending book and scoots forward, half into Arcade’s lap so that his legs find themselves on either side of the doctor’s waist. He cards one hand through Arcade’s hair, pleased when the other man relaxes into the touch and closes his eyes.</p><p>“Do not sell your hair,” Vulpes says.</p><p>Arcade lifts his head to look at him and replies, “I’m not really in the position to sell anyone anything.”</p><p>“Still,” Vulpes sighs, playing with the golden strands. “If you find yourself possessed to sell your hair for my sake, do not.”</p><p>“I thought it grows back?” Arcade teases. </p><p>“And yet,” Vulpes sighs, tucking his head into the crook of Arcade’s neck. “I see now how it could be a loss.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>